conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduit 2 Hidden Weapon and Upgrade Effects
Conduit 2 Hidden Effects: Summary In Conduit 2 there are many little known, hidden, effects everywhere. Below there are two lists of these hidden effects, one for weapons, and the other is for upgrades. some of these may be well known, and others may be patch sensitive, but in either case there is not a place in Conduit 2 where any of these are explained to the player, instead they must find out the hard way or come here. WARNING: Some of these may be considered exploits, "Exploit:" will be in front of them, no exploits listed here will ruin any player's enjoyment of the game or crash Wiis. Hidden Weapon Effects *Flash Grenades disrupt health regeneration and slows the target's movement speed, allowing for you to easily kill injured foes. It even effects allies. Offline they also multiply the damage dealt to most stunned targets by 2. This does however seem to include the player. *The Phase Rifle's tuned in shot penetrates everything, including AEGIS Device shields, players, Widowmaker Turrets and TPC mines. It also goes through infinite objects as long as they are 10 or less meters apart from the previous object, regardless of the Phase Rifle Penetration upgrade. ** The Phase Rifle is capable of tuning in TPC mines and deployed Widowmaker Turrets, but they are not visible through the scope. ** Exploit: As long as the Phase Rifle is tuned in on a target, whether or not he/she/it can be targeted without breaking the tune-in, a shot fired will still pass through walls. This allows players to shoot targets without seeing them through a wall, including players using the Stealth (Primary) upgrade. *TPC Launcher Mines stick to any player, allowing you to stick an ally with them and send them running into the fray, or stick an unsuspecting enemy and have a good laugh at their inevitable doom. *The AEGIS Device's shield applies a +150% bonus damage to some caught projectiles. (Full list) *The Carbonizer can change modes while firing. Change from alternate to primary while firing for a short burst of higher than normal movement speed. *The Carbonizer can extinguish any radiation grenade. *The Shrieker detonates all of the user's guided shots when you switch weapons. Caught Shrieker rounds in the AEGIS Device shield can also be detonated by the holder of the AEGIS Device. However, both only apply online. *Exploit: The AEGIS Device can shoot most projectiles through walls if the user's shield is inside a wall. This is how players can survive a grenade in their shield. ** Exceptions to this include: TPCs, Frag Grenades, and Radiation Grenades. *The AEGIS Device can catch Frag Grenades that are on the ground, this can be used to save a life during a close call. * The AEGIS Device is capable of launching Frag Grenades further than they can normally be thrown. ** Exploit: Grenades thrown can only be seen by the thrower/launcher and the catcher. Because of this, throwing and subsequently catching your Frag grenade can be used to turn it invisible to all other players. ** The AEGIS Device can create "Super Grenades" by throwing Frag Grenades then picking them up with the AEGIS Device and repeating. Capacitor (Primary), a wall, and a decent amount of time are required to repeat the process of launch, throw then capture. This can be repeated until the AEGIS Device's mass is filled with the 20th grenade. All grenades afterward that would increase above 20 will simply be deleted. *** Once the 20x grenade detonates (assuming the user has not died or released the shield), one of two things will happen. There is no known way to trigger one effect over the over, however it is believed that if a player (other than the user) observes the shield as the frags detonate, then the second effect is more likely. ***# All players will see the shield as dropped, and the game treats it as such. Exactly as if the mass were filled, even though there technically is not currently any mass stored. ***# The user will see the shield as dropped, but the other players will see it as up, without any objects in it. The game now treats the shield as if it had no objects in it, and will continue to catch objects until its mass is filled once again. The user will not see, nor be able to use any new objects added to the shield. Radiation Grenades caught, though invisible to the user, will continue to pulse damage normally, and Frag grenades will continue to detonate over time, both able to damage and kill the user. If the shield's mass is filled up the second time, it will stop catching new objects, but the shield will continue to stay up and block objects. If the shield is released, instead of firing out all the projectiles like normal, all objects in the shield will simply be deleted. ***#* This can be used to obtain a Shielded medal without Specialization on your loadout. *Bug: The Widowmaker Turret removes nametags and other slight features from the HUD and other areas, including game start timer, if you use the Alternate Fire Mode. Only on your screen, and nobody else's screen. **While the effect doesn't occur every time the alternate fire is used, frequent use causes it to become more likely to occur. ** This effect is only known to be reliably fixed by restarting the Wii console. ** In some cases it has been reported that the effect disappears after repeated use of the alternate fire or Phase Rifle's scope. It has also been reported that the effect fades away on its own the 2nd time a player returns to the lobby afterward. *It is possible to make floating TPC Mines by placing one mine on top of another mine and repeating until they float. Similar to a non-damaging exploit in The Conduit. ** Although it costs a large amount of ammo to use, it can be used to place TPC mines in otherwise impossible locations that a player may be likely to travel. *Bug: Sometimes enemies can see your TPC Mines "Pulsing" as they do for allies. There is no known method of triggering this. ** There is also no way to know if this bug has happened, but the effect disappears after the pulsing mine has been destroyed. *Exploit: It is possible to make a floating Widowmaker Turret by moving/jumping while roughly half-way through placing the Widowmaker. *Exploit: Sometimes when there is a lot of lag, Widowmaker Turrets will not die on everyones screen but the user's. It will not do anything but provide a surface as if it were still there. Players that don't see it there still see your shots pass through it, the only exception is TPC Mines. *If a Hive Cannon Lure is shot off-map, all of the user's subsequent Hive Cannon shots will fall straight down until another lure is shot or the current one is retracted. *Exploit: If you pick up a Widowmaker Turret as it is dying, it will "Clone" the Widowmaker Turret, placing one on the ground and adding one to your hand. *When catching shots in the AEGIS Device shield, sometimes it will add more shots than it should. There is no known way to trigger this effect, but it is very common, especially with SMAW rockets, TPCs, and rapidly-fired weapons, or during high-lag situations. *Exploit: Bombkarts Explode through walls, killing players/Widowmaker Turrets and detonating TPC mines. Bombkarts only have 40% health, so it is easy for them to chain detonate, killing masses of players. *Widowmaker Turrets die from one melee to the front, or three to the back. Turret has roughly 660 health from energy shots, however true health and damage resistances are unknown. * A Widowmaker Turret will instantly die if it is within the blast of a flash grenade, regardless of which direction it is facing. *The engines at Crash Site (Multiplayer) can kill allies, Widowmaker Turrets, and TPC mines. This is the only known way to kill an ally. *Fall Damage based suicides don't cause players to lose points from suicides. *Exploit: Flash Grenades can sometimes steal kills. This is the only known way to kill a player with a flash grenade. *Exploit: Darkstar charges delete any Radiation Grenades that impact on them, but they can carry already impacted Radiation Grenades and Frag Grenades. This can be used to steal kills by throwing them just right to kill trapped enemies in another player's charge. It can also be used to move Radiation Grenade barriers that are often set by players attempting to heal. *Radiation Grenades fired from an AEGIS Device's shield do not stick directly on players, instead as much as 15m away, depending on the velocity of the grenade upon impact. This means that grenades attached using this method may deal less damage than normal due to the distance away from the intended target. The bonus from the AEGIS Device and any other increases to the grenade's damage are not to be forgotten though. **Exploit: If done to an ally you can have them turn correctly allowing you to "Cook" enemies through walls. *Darkstar charges don't kill the user or allies during team games, making a Level 3 Charge an effective "Shield" to the user and/or allies. *Darkstar charges don't kill Widowmaker Turrets. Hidden Upgrade Effects *Phase Rifle Specialization makes the user constantly on Radar to all other players. * Health from Radiation Grenades effected by Reverse Damage is not treated as health regeneration by the game, and is thus not increased by Mending, or cancelled by attacks from other players. It does however trigger health regeneration immediately after healing the player, which can be affected by other means normally. * If you have Reverse Damage on, caught Radiation Grenades in the AEGIS Device's shield will heal you and allies instead of hurting you. ** Remember Radiation Grenades are also subject to the AEGIS Device's bonus, giving grenades caught by this method an increased rate of healing. Stacking if the thrower also had energy-increasing upgrades and/or the Damage Control Point. *Mending will not effect Essence Salvage unless crouched while getting the kill/assist. *Bomb Bag and Reverse Damage both allow you to get an extra Grenade from Field Medicine revives. Reverse Damage forces you to get Radiation Grenade from Field Medicine revives and does not stack with Bomb Bag. *Blinding Powder delays health regeneration until the blinding effect wears off, and then health can regenerate normally. ** This includes the effects of Essence Salvage. *Ammo Salvage gathers ammo for each gun separately, and possibly at different rates for each weapon. *Stealth does nothing while jumping or sprinting. Does not include falls without executing a jump. *AEGIS Device Specialization only keeps the shield up, it does not allow for extra mass to be carried. **It does this by changing max mass to 101 instead of 100, with normal rules still applied. *There is a "Switch Loadouts" button in the pause menu online, but it only switches Suit Upgrades. If you put Armory (Primary) on the loadout you spawn with then switch to another loadout, you can have 2 primary weapons without directly having Armory on the loadout you are using. **This can also be done with Bomb Bag, Ammo Belt, and Reverse Damage (only the added Radiation grenade is kept). **Note: While this can give you an edge in multiplayer, it is also risky as it consumes an extra Loudout and thus removing adaptability. *Explosive Focus decreases damage taken from the HVS45 just like it would any explosive. This includes headshots. *The Damage Control Point increases damage from everything by 13%, including explosive weapons, Melees/Backstabs, and caught projectiles in the AEGIS Device (AEGIS Rule still applies). ** This is the only known method of increasing the damage of "pure" explosive weapons. *The Health Control Point has no confirmed bonuses, but is believed to increase health regeneration speed. As such, it does not directly "balance out" with the Damage Control Point. *Speed Control Point increases movement speed by approximately 25 units (same units as in custom games). Identical bonus to the Supercharger upgrade.